DeepFrying Nemo
DeepFrying Nemo is a YouTube Poop by EmperorLemon. It was uploaded on May 8, 2015, and is the fourth and last installment of the Frying Nemo saga, which includes Frying Nemo, ReFrying Nemo, and PanFrying Nemo. Plot The seagulls tell EmpLemon to upload a part 4 or they will unsubscribe, to which he tells them to shut the fuck up. Nigel throws the YTP text to the seagulls after he realizes that Nemo can stop the Gingering. Crush tells Marlin and Dory to become butt buddies before they can go into the swirly vortex of terror and Marlin say "Ew, faggot". Crush asks them if they're but buddies yet, but Marlin says no. Crush tells them that Squirt will give them proper ex-technique. Squirt tells them that he's five inches deep in their bum and tells them to punch it like Mario, but Marlin says "fuck you" to him. Squirt pushes Marlin and Dory out of the EAC and Marlin asks Crush how old he is and he tells them that he's 40. Marlin and Dory go into the swirly vortex of terror and find themselves in different dimensions. Marlin discovers that they're going in circles and Dory tries to calm him down, but Marlin yells "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!". Marlin and Dory discover a shadowy figure and the figure tells them that he's very hungry. Marlin tells Dory that it's a nero fish they don't know, but Dory can speak nero. The whale tells them to get away from the door and eats them. Gill tells the Tank Gang that they need to think dirty thoughts before the Gingering starts in four hours. Bloat thinks about the dirtiest thoughts in their previous videos, forming a green dinosaur-like monster with human feet called Mr. Nasty. Mr. Nasty pukes up Shrek and he turns into an onion, causing Zoidberg to vomit on the tank and turn it green. Rabbit is disgusted by the mess and Peach enjoys herself by making a snow angel. Gurgle tries to warn the Tank Gang they they're swimming in their own shit, changing Finding Nemo's movie rating from G to R. The dentist rubs his finger against the algae and puts it in his mouth. This disgusts Gurgle and Mr. Nasty as he sneaks up on him, freaking him out. Marlin tries to find a way out of the whale and Dory sings "Drop It" but Gill cuts her off saying no. Marlin reminds her that they're in a fucking whale and calls her a retarded dead bitch. Marlin breaks out of the whale and realizes that the end is near. Marlin wakes up and presses his ass against the whale's tongue, pissing and disgusting the whale off. Marlin sings "Circle of Life" as he speaks whale and Dory says "Retard alert!" Gurgle says "Damn you all to Hell!" to the AquaScum 2003, pissing it off and causing it to kill Gurgle. One of the seagulls shits in Marlin's mouth and Nigel tells Marlin not to make any sudden moves, but Marlin did it anyway. The duck shooter tries to shoot down the seagulls and shoots his dog. As the seagulls get stuck in the boat's sail, the time of the Gingering has come and Darla arrives saying "Here's Gingy!". Darla bites her uncle's finger off and asks for an Amazon TV gift. Nemo nearly dies and the dentist gives Nemo to Darla. Nemo turns into Jesus as Marlin commits suicide. Just as the Gingering hits the Earth, Darla shakes Nemo's bag and kills SpongeBob. Darla lets out a maniacal laugh as she tries to kill Nemo with her laser, but Nemo pulls out the Illuminati to shield him from the laser, causing it to backfire at Darla and make her explode, ending her Gingering. Nemo becomes powerful while Peter Griffin and Professor Fansworth say that a new age of freedom has begun as all of Fishkind declares war on humanity. Nemo frees the fish from the net and the Tank Gang from the dentist's tank and is now known as Neo. Sources Cartoons *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *Attack on Titan *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Boondocks'' **'Stinkmeaner Strikes Back' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Family Guy'' **"Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey" *''Futurama'' **"Brannigan, Begin Again" *''King of the Hill'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Spongebob SquarePants'' **"As Seen on TV" **"Snowball Effect" **"The Fry Cook Games" **"Whale of a Birthday" **"Just One Bite" **"The Algae's Always Greener" **"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" **"Dying for Pie" *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Naruto'' *''The Nutshack'' *''Regular Show'' **"Rigby's Body" *''Rick and Morty'' **'"Something Ricked This Way Comes"' *''South Park'' **"Go God Go" *''Superjail'' *''Spider-Man'' (1967 series) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Simpsons'' **"Treehouse of Horror XI" *'Veggietales' **Are You My Neighbor? *The Venture Bros Films * Back to the Future *''Bunker Hill Bunny'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Lord of the Rings'' *''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) *Pinocchio *''The Matrix'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Shining'' (1980) *''Shrek'' *Space Jam *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Star Wars'' *''Terminator'' *The Wall Movie *2001: A Space Odyssey *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water Music *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"Breathe" by Pink Floyd *"Chaos Storm" by Droptek *"Circle of Life" from The Lion King soundtrack *"Eclipse" by Pink Floyd (Live) *"Empty Spaces" by Pink Floyd *"Fortress Theme" from New Super Mario Bros. soundtrack *"Frankenstein" by Edgar Winters Group *"The Great Gig in the Sky" by Pink Floyd *"Hypnotize" by The Notorious B.I.G. *"Let Me Hit It" by Sporty-O *"Mission Impossible Theme" *"On the Run" by Pink Floyd *"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons *"(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" by KC and the Sunshine Band *"Spongebob Squarepants Theme" *"Time" by Pink Floyd *"Unreal Superhero 3" *"Wake Up" by Rage Against the Machine TV Shows *Doctor Who *''Family Feud'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The X-Factor (US)'' **''Shawn Armenta Audition *Tim & Eric's Bedtime Stories Video Games *''Duck Hunt *''Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2'' *''Hungry Pumkin'' (PC Game) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *New Super Mario Bros *''Pokemon'' *''Portal'' *''Slender: The Eight Pages'' (PC Game) *Sonic Adventure 2 *''Super Mario Bros.'' *Team Fortress 2 *Undertale *Zelda CDi Games Web Videos *"Bill O'Reilly Rant" *"Dude are you 5?" *"Frying Nemo" by EmpLemon *"Get away from the door *****!" *"GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" by CopperCab *Filthy Frank (Web series) *"Imma Firin Mah Lazer!" *"Michael Rosen - Nice" *MLG Videos *"Nostalgia Critic" (Web series) *"Oklahoma State Football Coach Mike Gundy Upset" *''PONY.MOV'' *"PanFrying Nemo" by EmpLemon *"ReFrying Nemo" by EmpLemon * "Super Smash Bros Pause Attacks" * John Cena Commercials *Amazon Fire TV Stick *HeadOn Category:Frying Nemo Saga Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:2015 Poops Category:Disney Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Pixar